heartstrings
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: While their current lives center on the magic of music and love, there were simpler times. Childhood-centric. Game-Animéverse. Current chapter, Kurusu Syo and Kaoru-centric.


…  
…

**heartstrings**

**~x~**

_only you and I  
__understand each other's hearts –  
__I won't let anyone else  
__get in our way_

…  
…

* * *

_While their current lives center on the magic of music and love, there were simpler times._

* * *

___- comfort -_

_- Kurusu Syo, Kurusu Kaoru -_

_I promise to become stronger, for your sake._

* * *

The small eight-year-old tossed around uneasily in his bed, drawing his blanket tightly around his pale, shaking figure and burying his head further into his large pile of pillows, desperately, helplessly, trying to block out the echoing noise haunting him.

In less than a second, a bright flash illuminated the pale turquoise walls of his room, and then a rumbling sound, causing him to whimper and curl into his bed.

"_Nn?_ Kaoru,are you okay?" a dull, tired voice prompts, making him jerk upright. Kaoru's fear-filled eyes dart from one side to the other, meeting nothing but endless darkness.

There was a soft click of a switch, and a small lamp to his distant right flickers to life, bathing the room a weak light. Kaoru focuses on a glass on his desk to clear his eyesight.

"Hey, Kaoru." Kaoru meets Syo's groggy yet genuinely concerned expression from his bed across the room. Kaoru tries to force out some sort of reassurance – a laugh, a wave of a hand, a few words, _anything _– but ultimately fails.

Syo sighed, ruffling his hair absently as he threw his blanket off himself and bounced off his bed. "Would a glass of milk help?" he asked knowingly, straightening his button-up pajama shirt as he waited for Kaoru's reply. "I'm sure it would."

"I don't need –"

_Crash_.

Kaoru squeaked in surprise, pulling his blanket around himself. Syo managed a small, knowing smile and let his eyes wander to the glass sitting on his brother's desk.

"I knew this would happen," Syo said softly. "It's alright to be scared of something and to admit it, Kaoru." He went over to the desk and took the glass of milk. "Hmm, still warm."

"You didn't have to – How did you – "

Syo made a small, obnoxious noise. "Well, you sound as if you don't think I can take care of my little brother," Syo teased, stirring the milk absently. The sound of the teaspoon tinkling against the glass somehow manages to calm Kaoru. "Mom told me this makes you feel better."

"It… it does," Kaoru agreed quietly, diverting his gaze to the fluttering curtains to his right. The wind outside starts of pick-up, drowning out the comforting sound of Syo stirring his milk, and reminding Kaoru of the storm. "Most of the time."

Syo chuckled and handed his twin the glass of milk. "Well, drink up so we could get some sleep."

"I can't believe you can sleep in this kind of weather!" Kaoru complained lightly, shaking his head. "It's horrible – really crazy and loud and _scary_."

Syo shrugged, sitting back down on his bed. "There are scarier things, you know." Syo patted his chest softly. "Imagine being stuck in a room where you can't hear _anything_."

Kaoru frowned. "That must be hard for someone like you, huh?"

Syo smiled wistfully. "Oh, there are worse things," he answered breezily, waving his hand dismissively. "Now drink up. It's late, and I don't want you to be late for your first day of school."

Kaoru took a small sip, then looked back at his brother. "You made this."

"Yeah, I did… why?"

"Nothing, I just… Mom usually puts sugar in my milk," Kaoru pointed out, smiling.

Syo scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I forgot about that… It's still okay, right?"

"Mm, it is." Kaoru's face finally broke into a smile. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

Syo yawned hugely as he fell back on his bed. "That's a relief," he said. "Turn off the light when you're done, okay?"

"M'kay. Goodnight."

In no time, Syo's soft snores filled the room, and Kaoru felt as if the storm outside had calmed down – or was it because he was too preoccupied with his newest revelation?

* * *

…  
…

'_I promise, next time, I will be the one to protect you._'

…  
…

* * *

Title: _heartstrings: - comfort -_

Words: _1 903_

Title Derivation: "_heartstrings_" was derived from a Drama CD track from _Scared Rider XechS_, focusing on Kurama Hiro, voiced by Shimono Hiro. '_heartstrings_', according to Wiktionary, is '_one's deepest emotions or inner feelings_'. This chapter will be focusing around '_comfort_'.

Opening/Ending Lines: The opening lines were inspired by _Kaji Yuki_'s solo song, '_boku ga dekiru KOTO_', which I loosely translate as "_the thing I can do_". Then ending line is merely Kaoru's final thought/revelation.

Author's Note: While I'm not too sure about it, it is possible that this will be a multi-chaptered story, a collection of sorts. The stories may or may not have any connection to each other, but they will all be centered around the idols'/characters' childhood – meaning there could be a chapter on Masato and the rest of the cast.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_All things familiar in _heartstrings_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN, Lantis _and more_._ I only own what I think I own._

_**Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission are against my law.**_


End file.
